


Remember That Night

by Luck_Lilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss of loved one, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, New York, Protective Natasha Romanov, Snarky Tony Stark, Song based fic, Strangers to Lovers, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, bowling, im sorry this has a lot of angst at the end, indirect gun violence, natasha is whipped, natashas bike, pietro is still dead lmao, pretty much not cannon at all, probably a little ooc but not much, vision does not exist, wanda is depressed af, wanda maximoff also needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luck_Lilly/pseuds/Luck_Lilly
Summary: “Quite the charmer, aren’t you?” The brunette shrugs and she continues, “how about a name to go along with that?”“Wanda,” she offers. She hates the way it sounds so drawn out.“Cute.” They sit there for a while until the sun is fully set. “Need a ride home?”ORNatasha finds Wanda on a bridge and goes to convince her not to jump (more or less)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for: Mentioned/implied suicide and guns
> 
> Based loosely off 'Remember That Night' by Sara Kays
> 
> This is my second fic for them and I'm still learning Wanda's character, so be patient with that. Also I would love to get feedback on this, if you'd like to leave some :)
> 
> Very much unedited as of now
> 
> Enjoy!

_“We went for a drive, 2:30 in the morning_  
I kissed you, it was pouring  
We held each other tight before the night was over  
You looked over your shoulder..” 

She sat on the bridge overlooking the East River. It was pretty, she thought. Traffic was slowing down as the sun set in front of her. Her brother's death had hit her hard. It had come so unexpectedly, she had laughed out loud when she had heard the news, not believing it at first.

It had only been roughly six years since her parents were crushed in their own home. Since the two had moved to New York for a new start. She was going on two weeks since his death. She was lost without him, dare she say alone. On top of barely being able to speak english, she knew virtually no one. The dark water below was getting more tempting each day.

Until someone joined her up on the bridge the next day, a half hour after she had originally gotten there. “You aren’t going to jump are you?” Her voice was rough, raspy almost, but had a silky edge to it, causing the brunette to whip around to face her so fast she almost lost her balance.

Her hair is a pretty shade of red, and bright green eyes meet her own. Her figure is slim and Wanda takes it in as she shakes her head. “Not now.” She was subconsciously irritated by the heavy accent that came with the words. They sounded choppy.

The redhead takes a seat next to her, crossing her legs, and facing her. “Does that mean you were planning on it?”

She shrugs. “Maybe.” Wanda turns back towards the setting sun, resting her hands in her lap. “Why?” The sunset wouldn't be a bad last sight before death. Especially since it reflected off the water.

“You shouldn’t,” is the only response Wanda gets. She scoffs and shakes her head, refusing to look at the other girl. Maybe if her and Pietro had also been crushed then things would've been better. She wouldn’t be in pain.

Wanda must’ve taken too long to respond because she speaks again. “I'm _Natalia_.”

“Pretty name for a pretty face,” is the best response she can muster. The girl, no, Natalia, let’s out a small laugh.

“Quite the charmer, aren’t you?” The brunette shrugs and she continues, “how about a name to go along with that?”

“Wanda,” she offers. She hates the way it sounds so drawn out.

“Cute.” They sit there for a while until the sun is fully set. “Need a ride home?”

~~~

Watching the sunset alone had become a very infrequent occurrence now. A month after Wanda had first met Natalia. Her brother wasn't as sharp an ache as it had been. She still wasn’t prone to talking about him, however.

She has found herself enjoying the red heads company more and more. Today, however, something seemed to be throwing Natalia off more then usual. She was tenser than normal and Wanda chalked it up to it being because of the blonde boy standing at her side.

He was definitely taller than both of them, standing a good few heads above Natalia. His build was muscular but slim and he seemed to be evaluating her as she approached them.

Natalia wasted no time, jumping right into introductions. “Wanda, this is Clint. Clint, this is Wanda.”

Clint wasted no time easing into a friendly conversation, clear blue eyes meeting her hazel ones. “Tasha has told me about you here and there, surprising as that is..hey!” He is cut off by Natalia scoffing and punching his arm playfully.

Wanda’s expression changes to confusion at the name ‘Tasha’. Natalia must’ve noticed, but she doesn’t correct him or elaborate for her. Wanda just let it go. The day was smooth from there on, despite Wanda being a bit more quiet than usual.

That night she returned to the bridge for some quiet, or as much as you can get from New York. Quiet from people. She sits with her legs crossed on the edge, hands in her lap just watching the world. Natalia didn’t join her that night and she nearly fell back off the bridge in surprise at she was met face to face with Clint.

He had reached out and grabbed her wrist to keep her up. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to startle you,” he laughs nervously.

“Why are you here?” She questions him, head tilted. As far as she knew he lived on the upper side of the city with Natalia, which was opposite from herself.

“Tasha sent me here to see if you were here. She and I made last minute plans and it was a mutual decision to ask you if you wanted to come along too. You didn’t pick up the phone so she went to your place.”

“Plans for what exactly?” She eyes him skeptically, but maybe he isn’t that bad.

“Bowling. Tasha, me, a few others, and maybe you?” He tilts his head, almost like a puppy would.

She hesitates before answering. She wasn’t particularly busy tonight but she had to get up early for some speech class that supposedly would help her pronunciation (and hopefully lose her accent some). “I suppose. But I cannot stay out too late.”

His face lights up a bit. “Great! Come on, she’ll meet us there. Have you ever ridden a bike?”

“Bikes? Yes, once.” She begins to follow him towards the end of the bridge, trying to remember if she even knew what bowling was. She didn’t think so. She did find out, however, that her definition of ‘bike’ was way different from Clint’s. “This is not a bike.”

“It's Tasha’s bike, actually.” Is the response she gets. Wanda furrows her eyebrows. “You’ve never ridden a motorcycle?”

She shakes her head. “I’ve seen them in the streets before. When I was younger. My brother, he-” She stops mid sentence, a sharp pain present at the thought of him. She noticed Clint giving her a look. “Never mind. How are you supposed to ride this?”

After a few minutes of Wanda refusing Clint’s help to adjust her helmet she finally caved and allowed him too. “Now all you have to do is hold onto me so you don’t fly off. Okay?” They had arrived at the bowling alley ten minutes later.

Wanda’s ponytail had more fly aways than it did and she was pretty sure her arms were wind burnt, despite hiding behind Clint’s back the whole way. She had to admit, it was exhilarating to say the least. Clint turns to face her, slipping off his helmet, hair slightly frizzy. “So? How was it?”

“Better than I was expecting,” she smiles and he returns it. 

“Great. C’mon, they’re all probably inside already.” Wanda follows him into the building, sticking close to his back. He nods to the girl behind the counter and starts heading towards the far end of the lanes.

Natalia wasn’t hard to spot, her red mane sticking out among the blondes and brunettes of the group. She was nervous to be in such a big group, it wasn't really her style. Her pace slowed a bit and that was when the group noticed them, waving over Clint and presumably her.

Music was blaring throughout the speakers positioned here and there, two television screens placed above every other lane intersection. It was overwhelming and the place was quite packed (not that she really knew what packed was).

Natalia made her way over to them, greeting Clint with a hug and then turning to Wanda. “You came.” Wanda nods. “We had better get you a ball then.” She follows the red head towards a rack of bowling balls and they start to look for one with a good weight. She settles with a lighter one, the ball a pretty shade of blue with white swirls (not that she really had a choice since it was the only one in that size). She decides the colour is okay, but not her favourite.

Next she’s introduced to the group. Steve is friendly, Tony is snarky, Maria is practical but she seems fun, Thor intimidates her but Bruce is quiet although he doesn't seem to like her much. Sam takes to her right away, offering her a seat and asking for her name.

Tony is tasked with setting up the lanes, writing in what looked like nicknames for some of them. He doesn’t bother for her name, however. Cap, Thor, Bruce, Widow, Falcon, Hill, Genius, Hawkeye, and Witch. She assumed that she was ‘Witch’ and the name kind of appalled her, but he had already started the game.

The name clicked to ‘Hawkeye’. Maria spoke, “Clint looks like you're up.”

“Prepare to get your asses handed to you. Again.”

“Now I remember why we stopped inviting him..” Tony teases and Clint scoffs, grabbing his ball. He walks over to the lane, tossing it down the lane and knocking all of the pins at the end over.

“And that's a strike! Excellent start to the game, wouldn't you agree?” Clint smirks as Witch lights up on the board. She finds everyone staring at her. She picks up the ball awkwardly.

“I-I don’t know how to bowl..” She bites her lower lip nervously, looking at them all.

“Let me help,” Clint speaks and reaches for her hand to lead her over to the lane. “I need some competition anyways.”

Wanda nods, still feeling everyone’s eyes on her. The blonde starts to teach her, showing her the basic stance and throwing in some tips, teasing her playfully. The rest of the group's attention slowly began to waver, but she was almost sure Natalia’s eyes were still on her.

A minute later she pushed Clint away and followed his crash course on stance and tossed the ball down the lane. It knocked over around half the pins. A round of applause came from behind her and she could feel her face heat up. There was no doubt it was bright red.

She pivoted on her toes, yelping as she slipped on the floor, the shoes offered by the front desk sliding out from under her. The ground came rushing up to meet her face and she quickly saved herself, throwing her hands in front of her. Her face burned. Definitely bright red. She picked herself up, refusing to look at any of them as Clint handed her the ball again.

“Try to knock down the rest of the pins,” he instructs. She nods and chooses her footing more carefully, throwing the ball again. The ball went into the gutter and Wanda frowned. “Don’t worry, you have ten more turns. It'll cycle back around to you after everyone else has gone.”

“Okay,” she nods and turns to see her chair being used by Tony’s legs. Clint started to offer her his chair but she shook her head, choosing to stand...until Natalia gestured to her seat.

“Keep it safe for me?” She asked with a wink and Wanda nodded, taking the seat while the red head took her turn.

As soon as she finished, Wanda got up to stand next to the chair to let Natalia sit. And as soon as she did the other girl pulled Wanda into her lap, causing her to squeak. She heard someone wolf whistle and she pretended like she didn't hear it.

She wasn’t sure if the other girl was comfortable with her weight. Wanda couldn’t have weighed more than her, despite the fact she was almost five inches taller. She had exactly gotten a lot of food when she was younger, and pretty recently as well, so she was rather malnourished. “This okay?” Came the silky voice in her ear.

“Yeah. It is,” she responded, allowing Natalia to rest her head on her shoulder and put her hands in her lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just lunch and nightmares (because I'm a sucker for scenes like that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I have a final chapter estimate now as it was originally going to be a one-shot but it was looking to be wayy longer and I decided to get it out so I didn't loose motivation :')
> 
> -The 'middle' chapters will be around 1k words instead of 2k and then I will end it with a 2k long chapter
> 
> -This is unedited again
> 
> -I'd also like to note that Wanda's hair is the brown from AoU, along with the time passage of the fic being over the span of roughly a year and a half to two years

A week later and she had been invited to another event with the group later, after Natalia told her she wanted to take her to lunch. So a few hours after the invite, the red head was standing outside her apartment, her bike helmet in hand. “Ready to go?”

Wanda nods and they head to the bike. Natalia takes her to a decently fancy restaurant across the bridge that serves seafood. Wanda isn’t super familiar with this area but it seems like Natalia knows it well. It's a quiet place without very many people seated inside.

She watches as the redhead exchanges a small conversation with the waiter standing at the door before he leads them to a table away from the storefront windows. Two menus are given to them and they are left alone as said waiter goes to check on another table.

“Anything look good?” the red head looks at her from across the table, her menu closed on the table in front of her.

“I’m not sure what I should choose. I’ve never really had anything like this.” Seafood was rather exclusive and even if her family had it readily available, it was way to expensive. She meets her eyes. “What do you recommend?”

“Hmm. Anything on the menu really. Clint’s favorite is smoked trout and I personally like their shrimp.”

Wanda nods along to her words, searching the menu. “Oh, speaking of Clint, why does he call you ‘Tasha’?”

“Thats my name.”

“Tasha doesn't come from Natalia though?” She fights the urge to curl her lip as her accent peaks through.

“You're right. It comes from Natasha, which the boys call me. You can call me that if you want. Or Natalia, or Nat. Or even Talia.”

“Oh. Why don’t they call you by your real name?”

“I told them not too,” she responds as Wanda sets down her menu. “And before you ask, I let you because I didn’t want our friendship to be built on lies.”

Wanda see’s the waiter approaching, cutting the conversation short. “Oh.”

~~~

It's quite late by the time the group wraps up and Clint is offering Wanda a place to sleep in one of his spare rooms. Wanda is way too tired to refuse, accepting the offer and following him down the short hall of his and Nat’s shared apartment after everyone has cleared out. He opens the door to revealing a nicely furnished room, soft brown paint on the walls and a darker brown bedspread. She thanks him and he waves it away, leaving her to strip off her shorts and crawl underneath the covers.

She wakes screaming a few hours later to a nightmare. She is covered in a cold sweat, the contents of the nightmare playing on loop inside her mind. She had relieved her parents and brother's death again.

There's a knock on her door before it cracks open, the light from the hall bathing the room in a soft light. “Wanda?” It takes a minute for Wanda to register Nats gruff voice. She feels bad for waking her.

“Yes?” Her throat hurts and she brushes hair back from her face.

“You alright?”

“It was just a nightmare,” she responds, wiping her eyes aggressively. Nat makes her way into the room further, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Do you want some water?” Her head tilts slightly and Wanda finds herself thinking its kinda cute.

“No, but thank you.” Wanda thinks she has her breathing under control now.

“Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind.” Natalia gets up to leave, giving her a small smile as she headed towards the door.

“Nat, wait!” She watches the red head turn to look at her, head tilting again, waiting for her to continue. “Can you maybe stay? When my parents died my brother used to lay with me until I fell asleep..” She licks her lips, shoving down memories of her past life.

She gets a nod and scoots over to make room for the other girl. Nat climbs into the bed next to her, holding open her arms from Wanda to lay between. She shifts next to her and feels her arms close around her. “You never mentioned a brother before.”

“His name was Pietro.”

“Was?” Wanda can feel her nose start to sting like it always does before she starts to cry. She subconsciously hides her face into her neck. She can feel Natalia bring a hand up to the back of her head.

After a few minutes she composes herself enough to speak. “He died a few months ago.” Her voice breaks halfway through the sentence.

Natalia makes a shushing noise and starts to stroke her hair. “You’re alright. I won’t make you talk about it.” Wanda moves impossibly closer to her, searching for something. She wasn’t sure what, but she wasn’t getting enough. She fell asleep not too long after.

The next morning she woke, still curled into Natalia. The other girl was petting her hair just like last night, humming softly. Wanda shifts to announce her presence, and the red head looks down at her. “Feel better?”

Wanda nods in response, looking back up at her to make eye contact. “Sorry I woke you last night.”

“Don’t worry, you didn’t. I was already up,” her voice has a new edge to it that it didn’t last night or at lunch. Wanda decided she liked the sound of the red head's morning voice. A gruff string of muffled curses reaches their ears. “Better go help Clint. He isn’t really a morning person.”

They both laugh a bit before untangling themselves from each other.


End file.
